


Creaming for a White Winter Veil

by LewdCookies



Series: Knotty Charm [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Brutal face fuck, Christmas Themed, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Copious Fluids, Copious Loads, Cumplay, Deepthroating, Endowed Male, Endowed Monster, Excessive Loads, F/M, Facial, Fellatio, Furry, Hard Fucking, Messy Oral, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quick Fuck, Ribbons, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Sloppy, Sticky, Vaginal Sex, Winter Veil, blowjob, cockworship, face fucking, gift wrapping, lycanthrope, messy sex, rough blowjob, sex in a chair, sexy lingerie, sloppy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Greatfather Winter delivers a very sticky present.





	Creaming for a White Winter Veil

Gideon didn’t dislike children, but after spending several hours in their presence he could certainly admit he was rather tired of them.

It had been Ishanah, a draenei priestess with whom he had travelled with before, idea. The Stormwind orphanage had experienced an influx of new children after recent events, not to mention with Winter Veil rapidly approaching. The priestess wanting to do something to raise their spirits a little. Not to mention that Smokywood Pastures were not known to do group discounts. To which she had asked him if he could pose as Greatfather Winter for the event. Initially he had been somewhat skeptical about the whole thing, for apparent reasons since everyone knew that Greatfather Winter was a dwarf. But after she had mentioned she would make it up for him somehow he finally relented.

So that was how he ended being dressed in a red-and-white costume, complete with a fake snow-white beard that stood out against his matte grey fur, asking kids of their wishes for Winter Veil. The room merrily decorated, including a mighty Winter Veil tree in a corner. Ishanah, dressed up as one of Greatfather’s helpers in a red-and-white robe and fur-lined hat, sitting in a chair right next to him. The priestess scribbling notes of each wish in a tome. Or that’s what he thought she was doing because she seemed to spend a lot of time with it. Even when no children were talking to him. The orphans were well-behaved, many looking wide eyed at the bearded worgen sitting in the large chair. Some even asking if there was something wrong with Greatfather. To which he had simply laughed merrily before replying, with his pronounced Gilnean accent, that he was Greatfather’s cousin from Gilneas. And had come to help him with all the nice children. Something which they seemed to accept. There were, of course, the occasional brat that tugged on his beard or tried something. But after a hard glare or a mention about stuffing them in a sack and sending them to the Greench, they usually sat down and said their wish. As a parting gift all the orphans got a small present from a bag next to his seat before seeing them off.

As Ishanah closed the door behind the last of the orphans, cheerily waving them off, Gideon stretched his weary limbs. Before sinking down in his chair with a weary groan. The worgen silently thanking her for being kind enough to pick an extra comfortable one for him. He slowly peeled off the fake beard, giving it an annoyed look before flicking it onto a nearby table.  
“Aw, and you looked so handsome in it”, the Ishanah remarked with a theatrical pout from the other side of the room.  
“I’ve got no plans turning into Greymane anytime soon”, he commented as he leaned farther back in his chair.  
“Well, I think the salt and pepper look would suit you just fine. Make you look a bit more rugged”, she shot back with an amused smile. Causing him to chuckle slightly in response. Ishanah locked the door behind her and made her way across the room towards him. Gideon’s eyes invariably drawn to her long slender legs, clad in red silk stockings with a white fur trim, and the way her hips swayed as she moved. Her long hair, dark cyan in colour, flowed down over her shoulders and back like a lustrous waterfall. A pair of small horns stuck out from holes in the fur trim of the red Winter Veil hat. She stopped right in front of the chair, dark red lips curled upwards, a coy look in her ice blue eyes. Her cheeks were slightly flushed as well. As she spoke there was a sultry undertone to her voice.  
“So are you ready for your present?”  
She slowly unbuttoned her robe before shrugging it off. The garment fell to the floor in a rumpled heap around her hoofed feet.

From a bow set right between her breasts a pair of long silk ribbons went down over her stomach and mound before they disappeared between her legs. The slight gap between the two bands showed off teasing glances of cyan coloured pubic hair. The ribbons going over her shoulders from her back before coming together into the bow. Tying together with another ribbon going across her ample breasts. The shiny dark red ribbons contrasting alluringly with her light blue skin. Around her neck she wore a red silk band choker, a snowflake made out of silver hanging at the front. Her tops of her stockings were trimmed with white fur, and the whole ensemble was completed with a pair of red fur-trimmed fingerless elbow length gloves. The nails on her fingers painted a bright cherry red. The set of small tendrils behind her pointed ears were capped with silver jewelry. Ishana’s body was fit but not without its attractive curves. Her most notable feature was her long slender legs with a pair of surprisingly muscular thighs. There was a nice womanly curve to her hips, before it went over to a slim waist. Gideon’s eyes opened wide in surprise as the robe fell to the floor. She twirled around on the spot, the worgen seeing how the the ribbons went in between the pert cheeks of her bubblebutt before it went around her tail. Gideon feels the blood rushing down to between his legs as she did. His sensitive sense of smell picking up the scent of her arousal. Realizing that he had smelt the same thing before during the festivities but hadn’t been able to place it then.

Ishana moved up closer, hips swaying alluringly as she did.  
“I did tell you I would make it up for you”, she said breathily, a lusty smile on her lips. She paused, biting her lip coyly before leaning closer to him.  
“Aren't you going to unwrap your present?”, she spoke.  
The way she said it, with a faint excited tremble to her voice, coupled with that exotic accent of hers only served to make everything far more enticing. Or arousing as he felt his trousers getting tighter as she regarded him with a lusty look. She shuddered slightly as one of his hands slid up her hips towards her chest. He gently tugged at one of the loose ribbons that dangled enticing beneath the bow. The thing seemingly unravelling almost by itself, her ample bust spilling out as the ribbon slid off her. Each breast capped with a hard nub of a nipple surrounded by a dark blue areolae. Her pubic hair, coloured dark cyan much like her hair, was neatly trimmed into a small Winter Veil tree. He grinned slightly as her Mark of the Naaru manifested above just above the tip, bathing her mound in a faint pink glow. She moaned as his one of his hands caressed her nethers, a fingers briefly slipping in between her folds and coming out wet and sticky with her juices. A blush beginning to settle across her body as his hands began exploring his present. Hands cupping her bosom, which was an ample handful for the worgen. The draenei priestess moaning lustfully as he leaned closer and wrapped his thin lips around a nipple, the rough canine tongue lashing over the sensitive bud briefly. He repeated the process on the other one, leaving her breathing heavily in its wake.

The draenei went down on her knees between his splayed open legs, cooing as her hands caressed the obvious bulge on his trousers.  
“I’ve always liked big and hard packages”, she said while looking up at him.  
Her emphasis made his crotch twitch in response. He inhaled sharply as the fingers stroking and exploring it through the cloth gave it a squeeze. Her fingers deftly unfastened the belt and slowly peeled his trousers down his furred legs. It was her turn to gasp slightly as the semi-engorged member emerged from underneath its confines. Much like its owner it was a hybrid between a human’s and a wolf’s, reach upwards from his furred crotch. Coloured a vivid shade of red the shaft was girthy and had several thick veins running up its entire length. Its head looked more spade-like in form than a bulbous mushroom. It was respectable in size, about as thick as her wrist and despite being somewhat flaccid it was half the length of her forearm. Located at its base was a thick red knot and below that was a pair of hairless testicles that were the size of ripe plums. The priestess fingers almost manage to encircle the somewhat pliable member.  
But as she slowly begins stroking it, enthralled eyes focused on the throbbing member, it began to stiffen in her grasp.

She planted her tongue at the base and slowly began licking upwards, lifting the shaft upwards briefly, until her motion had reached its apex. As the head escaped her supporting tongue it slumped downwards slightly. A long, thin streak of saliva visible on the underside. She planted a kiss on one of his balls, a dark red lipstick mark in its wake. She continued to shower his scrotum with hungry, ravenous kisses, coating it with saliva and smudged lipstick. Meanwhile, the shaft continued to grow in her slowly stroking grasp. Slowly but steadily becoming stiffer and taller. By this point her there was a noticeable gap between her fingers as they barely managed to encircle the shaft as it reached its full jaw dropping size. The draenei swallowed as she saw it, hand slowly sliding up and down the shaft, before she dragged her slobbering tongue up its length once more. An almost needy whine coming from deep inside her. She stopped just at the tip, the flat end of her tongue resting against the crown, as if wanting to gather herself. One of her hands trailing down to between her lips briefly and she visibly shuddered for a moment as she touched herself, the member resting against her face.

She wrapped her lips around the head, taking the shaft into her mouth, and Gideon couldn’t help but to gasp loudly. His hands clenched into fists as he felt her warm and wet mouth around his member. Her tongue caressing the underside as she began bobbing back and forth, cheeks concaving as she applied suction as she moved. Ishana looked up at him, her eyes blazing lust and need. After a while she began twisting her head slightly as she moved, one hand wrapped around the shaft just above the knot. Her cheeks lewdly bulging out lewdly whenever the head rubbed against it. Slowly but surely her bobbing motions went deeper and it wasn’t long until the priestess lips touched the beginning of the knot before she pulled back. She pulled back, leaving a smudged ring of lipstick around the glistening shaft. After repeating the motion twice she pulled back and let her tongue flick and swirl around the head. Ishana lewdly played with her tongue around the head, giving him a coy smile briefly, before opening her mouth wide. Gideon groaning again as he felt her hot wetness engulf the upper part of his shaft as she began moving, head twisting slightly as she moved.

After a while Ishana pulled back again, the tip resting against her tongue. The sides of her mouth curling upwards in a smile as she flicked her tongue from side to side against the tip. Visibly shuddering as it caught a milky white drop of precome. She pushed her soft lips against the head, caressing them back and forth for a moment and managing to smear leaking precome on them and making them glisten temptingly. Opening her mouth, her tongue swirling across the head before she dove back down onto it. Moving with the same eagerness as before, her steady motions leaving the shaft coated in saliva and smeared lipstick. Periodically she looked up at him, her eyes still blazing with lust, but most of the time she contended herself with keeping her eyes closed. A throaty moan coming from her whenever she swallowed a thick dollop of precome, other times breaking off to let her tongue swirl around the head. The seated worgen left groaning and growling intermittently as she continued her oral ministrations.

Ishana delivered several gentle kisses to the head. Gideon growls as her tender lips pressed up against the sensitive flesh, the member throbbing eagerly in response. Her lips engulfed the head again, moving her head slowly back and forth. Then she caught him by surprise as she suddenly dove forwards. Gideon gasping as he felt his member slide down into her throat until her lips had almost engulfed the knot. Without having to crane his neck all that much he could see her throat bulge lewdly from the thick shaft. He lets out another long growl as he felt her throat muscles constricting around his shaft whenever she swallowed. Which she did frequently at that point, the draenei trying to control the flow of saliva gushing from her mouth. But even then he could feel it dribbling down his shaft from the corners of her mouth. There was a slight sputter from her, and he felt one of her hands guide one of his towards her head. His nostrils flared and his eyes opened as he realized what she wanted him to do. Her body visibly trembling as he gripped her head by the horns. She looked up at him, eyes wet with tears but the lust still burning in them, the look telling him she was ready.

She sputtered slightly as he pulled her head upwards, the shaft sliding out centimeter by centimeter out from between her lips. The slick shaft glistening in the light as it was covered in a sloppy mess of saliva and smeared out lipstick. She breathed heavily through her nose as more and more worgen truncheon emerged from its wet sheath. Her fingers grabbed hold on the chair in anticipation as the motion reached its apex, only the tip remaining in her mouth. The small tendrils behind her ears seemed to almost tense up as he held her there for a few agonizing seconds. Gideon hissing as he felt her tongue tease the underside of his shaft, licking up the dollops of cream dripping from the slit. Her eyes shoot open in surprise as he then pushed her downwards. The shaft bouncing off the roof of her mouth for a moment before the shovel-like head struck the back of her throat, Making her sputter and gag in response. He groaned loudly as he felt his member plunge deep down the tight confines of her throat, the shaft sliding further and further down. A strained gurgle coming from her as her lips stretched around the knot before he pulled her head back. Despite the knot forming a near perfect plug, saliva still ran in streams from her mouth. Her throat feeling like it was working overtime as well around his meat. There was an almost delightful gurgle from the draenei at having been able to take the whole thing again. With her throat stuffed to the brim, and beyond it seemed, she breathed weakly through her nose.

The grip around her horns was firm but at the same time gentle as he pulled her back up again. The sensation of the draenei sucking down hard on the shaft in surprise making him grunt in response, his member pulsing in her throat. But as the motion achieved its apex he barely gave her time to collect herself before plunging her head downwards again. He could feel her lips seal around his shaft in surprise, cheeks caving inwards for a moment before the ballooned as she coughed and sputtered. She lets out a meek moan from her throat, spit bubbling from her lips as the shaft plunged deep. He slammed her face up and down repeatedly, one of her hands holding onto one of his tights while the other played with her slit. Jointly they established a steady rhythm to his movements, gentle squeezes on his thigh telling him whenever she was at his limit whenever he held her down. Pulling her head back up to enable her breathe unobstructedly. Gideon could feel his more bestial side prowl in the back of his mind, wanting to control the motions a bit more. He relented a little, letting out a deep, feral growl as his rhythm became stronger and faster. Ishana’s throat produced a near endless chorus or gurgles and gagging sounds in the process, tears streaming down the corners of her eyes. His ball sack slapping against her chin each time he “bottomed out” in her. Drool continuing to flow from the sides of her mouth, Saliva dripping down onto the floor and her breasts.

He could feel his first load beginning to boil in his scrotum, the sack already beginning to retract against the base of his shaft. With a bit of nonverbal communication, he told her he was ready, her sole response a slight nod. He could feel her body tensing up anticipation, her fingers digging into his furred thighs as he with a feral growl picked up the pace. The pressure within him building up to a breaking point. A string of choked gurgles coming from her throat as his member plunged in and out of it. With another feral growl he plunged her face down against his crotch, the only sound she made when she managed to engulf the knot was a choked moan. Then he climaxed explosively down her throat. His whole body tensed up, his shoulders visibly twitching, as his shaft pumped several loads of thick cream into her gullet. Ishana unable to do anything but to try swallow everything down before it managed to overflow her mouth. She moaned happily as the first spurt blasted down into her stomach. He loosened his grip around her horns, allowing her to pull back and let her mouth be flooded with his semen. Her whole body trembling as she suddenly climaxed as well.

Ishana collapsed backwards after Gideon let her go, her legs giving out underneath and she landed on her rear. Her exit marked by a a wet gurgling sound from her throat as the shaft left the fleshy sheath. Thick strings of saliva and semen briefly connected her lips to the member before they broke apart, splattering on her chest or on his crotch. Her arms slack by her side and her jaw hung open as she meekly gasped for air, the only thing moving was her heaving chest. The worgen slumping down in his chair in turn as he felt his climax beginning to ebb out from his system. His broad chest heaving as he breathed heavily, feeling life slowly returning to him. The scent of sex hanging heavy in the room. The first sign of her regaining her wits was a gargled moan from her after a while. Ishana’s voice was thick with a mix of saliva and semen that took her several attempts to swallow down. She stirred and sat up, her face was a ruined mess of smeared lipstick, saliva and semen. Despite this there was a blissful, if not very satisfied, look on her face as she looked at him. Gideon giving her a satisfied grin in response, feeling pleased at her previous performance. He watched in rapt silence as she eagerly scooped up escaped dollops of semen with a finger, almost hungrily cleaning the digits with her tongue. He could feel his member twitch at the erotic sight.

When she was done cleaning herself, her skin glistening as a result, she crawled forwards on her hands and knees. Her small tail swaying from side to side as she stalked towards him. Her eyes firmly locked on his still turgid shaft, the previous climax only softening it slightly. Gideon wondered if she had mixed something into one of the drinks he had been given earlier or not as he still felt horny as all fel. Despite the previous earth shattering orgasm that felt like it had almost wrung him dry. Ishana took the sticky shaft in her hands, loudly slurping up the strings of milky saliva that hung from it like the rigging on a Kul’Tiran ship. Cleaning up everything before taking the head between her lips. Tongue poking at his slit to coax any remaining cream out of it, moaning whenever she was rewarded. Her body was flushed heavily, her light blue skin coloured a shade darker on her cheeks and upper shoulders. Ishana’s hands wrapped around the shaft, pumping the vigour back into it as her mouth and tongue began cleaning it. Before long it had returned to full mast, the dark red truncheon glistening with saliva and looked like it throbbed in rhythm with his beating heart.

Ishana’s stood up, looking down at him with a lusty smile. The fire inside her obvious have returned as her hands slid up her body, the draenei moaning faintly as she cupped her own breasts and tweaked her hard nipples. He returned the smile, admiring her nakedness. She straddled him, throwing one arm over his shoulder as the other aimed the pointed tip against her glistening lips. The well lubricated nethers letting her swiftly fall into his lap with a long moan. Gideon’s hands instantly grabbing onto her ample hips as her hot folds swallowed his length. Her pert butt smacked against the top of his furred thighs as she almost fully hilted herself upon his twitching shaft, the thick knot stopping their pelvises from connecting. Ishana hummed in apparent delight as her hips rocked back and forth, grinding herself a top him for a while. She leaned back, one hand holding onto his shoulder while other rested on his thigh, as she gyrated. The draenei biting her bottom lip to stifle a moan as his thick and meaty woman-pleased scraped against the inner walls of her velvet canal. Leaning closer she draped her other arm over his shoulder, fingers raking through soft matte grey fur, as she continued gyrating. She took a deep breath and raised her hips, moaning slightly as she felt the meaty member move inside her, before slamming them back down.

The motion caused them both to groan loudly, Gideon’s hands slid down her hips to firmly cup her supple but firm butt and to support her weight. The gesture encouraging the priestess to continue riding him with increased vigour. She bounced once more on his thick truncheon, the motion causing her breasts to ripple delectably. A sultry moan slipping past her lips before she repeated the motion until she had reached the point where she was properly fucking him. Her lower lips clinging tightly to his veiny shaft, stretching every time she pulled off him as if she refused to let him go. Her arousal dripping down his shaft until his furred crotch was drenched with her juices. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room as the Ishana fucked herself wild atop the lucky worgen. She threw her head back, long hair whipping through the air and the small white ball at the end of her winter veil hat flailing around wildly. She cried out loudly in raw and apparently bliss. Gideon wondered briefly if the house they were in was empty or not at this point. Not that she seemed to care if anyone overheard her or not as she rode him like a woman possessed. Her actions speaking of a long suppressed urge that had finally been given release. Between moans she encouraged him to take her harder, using language that Gideon hadn’t expected hearing from her. Ishana had, during their previous travels together, always been somewhat calm and collected. Instead of the wild and lusty person who was now bouncing in his lap, moaning loudly in the process and her thighs trembling and clenching around his waist. The chair creaking slightly ominous underneath them.

She leaned forward, pushing her breasts into his face, as her hips began slamming up and down frantically. Ishana moaning whenever the knot pushed against her opening, rubbing against her clit with ever impact. Her screaming moans, the slight creaking of the chair underneath them and flesh smacking against flesh filling the rapidly warming room. Her velvet canal clamping down hard on his shaft and seemed to massage every centimeter of rockhard meat, wanting to pull him into another climax. However, Gideon held against the building pressure in his groin, gritting his teeth as she undulated and rolled her hips on top of him. His hands switched between groping her rear or her bouncing breasts. Ishana’s moans increasing in volume whenever he pinched them or flicked his roughly textures tongue against the hard nubs. She groaned when he, with a firm grip around her rear, sharply tugged at one nipple with his teeth. Her bouncing hips suddenly picking up speed again.

It was Ishana who gave in first as her velvet canal suddenly clamped down around his shaft, the walls feeling like a vice around his shaft. Her eyes flew open wide before they rolled back slightly as she threw her head back and howled out in pleasure. Gideon couldn’t help but to think the priestess sounding almost sounded like a wolf or a female worgen. Her hips rolled and undulated as she rode out her long orgasm. Gideon gritted his teeth at the same time to hold back the deluge he knew was building up between his legs. To him it felt as if he was trying to prevent a fireman’s hose from flowing with just his hands. Even then it wasn’t enough as she moaned when she felt his member throb and deliver a rope of spunk inside her. It was her last coy wiggle of her hips as she came down from her post-coitus glow that threatened to send him over the edge. With a deep growl he pulled her off and stood up, his member standing out like a red marble pillar from his crotch. He wrapped a hand around the sticky shaft. Ishana got the obvious hint and sat down on her knees as she closed her eyes while opening her mouth wide. Her surprisingly dexterous dark blue tongue lolling out lewdly, as she eagerly awaited what to come. Gideon came with a rumbling howl, the worgen forgetting any thoughts of being discrete. The member pulsed in his hand and he could feel the first load travel up the length of the shaft before it burst out from the tip. The first shot splattering over her awaiting face. Followed by a second burst landing partially in on her tongue and in her open mouth. A third one followed suit over one eye lid. More and more ropes of thick worgen spunk fired from his pulsing erection followed, painting her light blue skin in an off coloured white. All the while Ishana gasped and moaned erotically, both of her fingers burrowed in between her legs. The lewd priestess fingerfucking herself to another quick orgasm as her face was treated like a cheap whore, one only of her eyes left uncovered by the deluge. She grasped the base of his member, pointing it downwards so the last remaining spurts could splatter on her heaving breasts.

Gideon panted laboriously for a moment, trying to recover from his massive climax, before toppling backwards into the chair with a thump as his legs gave up on him. Every muscle in his body ached dully, and he felt like he was at his absolute limit. In front of him Ishana leaned closer to lap up the residue semen running down the softening shaft. The serenade of lewd slurping and smacking sounds almost making the blood flow back downwards again. Once the head and large parts of the shaft had been cleaned, she began wiping the gooey mess from her face. Plunging the spunk-covered fingers into her mouth with a loud slurp. The priestess looking at him lustfully in the process as she made a show of devouring his seed as she cleaned herself. Gideon almost certain she was putting on the show for her as much as him. When she was done cleaning herself off she planted a soft kiss on the shaft and got back up on her feet.  
“Happy Winter Veil Gideon”, she said cheerfully and planted another kiss on his furred forehead.  
“Happy Winter Vel Ishanna, that was definitely some gift”, he replied wearily.  
The priestess giggled slightly before turning around, gifting Gideon an excellent view of her naked rear as she walked over to an adjacent room. Her hips and tail swaying from side to side as she did. It was then he suddenly remembered the tome that Ishana had been writing in previously lying on the chair next to him. Flipping it open to a random page a number of drawings of the two of them in various sexual poses stared back at him. The drawings very detailed and explicit. The tome seemingly filled with various lewd suggestions and ideas. An amused grin creeping on his face as the realization dawned upon him what she had done beforehand. At that point he felt a pair of lips wrapping around his flaccid shaft and looked down to find Ishanna suckling gently on the head. A tray with a pitcher of spiced wine and a pair of glasses next to her.  
“I see you finally found my little secret,” she said coyly as if it was nothing.  
Ishana made a gesture with her hand and there was a brief golden flash, Gideon suddenly felt strength to his aching limbs. The priestess cooing softly as his member began to stiffen once more in her hands, she looked at him with a wicked glint in her eye.  
“I hope you’re ready for another round?”


End file.
